


Rolling Stone!

by Nemesister



Series: Song Based Stories [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Based on a Hurts song, F/F, Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: She was from a broken home, having to do things she didn't want to but it paid the bills. All she ever wanted was someone to love and to be loved back.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Song Based Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205036
Kudos: 37





	Rolling Stone!

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I can't believe I forgot all about this song. It's one of my most favourites by Hurts. I love this song to death 😍
> 
> Link to song: [Rolling Stone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGRxli8T6lQ)

_In fair Verona where we set our scene....._

"Juliet!" her mother snapped at her for the hundredth time. 

Ignoring her she went straight upstairs to slump on the bed. She was sick of this life, sick of her parents. Sick of herself for putting up with this abuse.

"Juliet!" she heard the drunken slur of her father outside her door. "Juli," a hiccup, "et!"

Turning over onto her side she covered her ears with her arms. 

"Open this fucking door now!" 

She was sick of it all and would give up everything to have a good life. 

"Open the door!" 

He yelled, kicking and screaming at her. She still had the scars from the last drunken beating he'd given her.

"Leave that good for nothing...."

"You stay the fuck out of this, you fucking whore!" 

"I'm no fucking whore!" 

"Shut it!"

Day in, day out was the same thing. It was time she left. Grabbing her bag she stuffed exactly what she needed inside, which wasn't much and left. Left that horrid life behind her. 

xXx

The world was now hers to do as she pleased. 

"We don't just let anyone in here."

She glared at the man who grabbed her by the jaw to look her over. 

"Been in a fight or two?" he asked, seeing the scars upon her skin.

Pushing his hand from her face she gave him a hard look, which resulted in him backhanding her.

"My whore's do as I say," he glared at her.

"I'm not yours!" she snapped.

"You need this," he reminded her, holding up a few notes.

Having no other choice, she took the job. Every day was the same thing.

"Down on your knees!" 

She kneeled with a fake smile as she pleased those that came again and again.

"Hey," someone called out to her as she drank away her sorrows.

"What?" she asked sternly.

"Just looking to talk, sweetheart."

She took another drink, clearly not interested in a talk.

"I've not seen you around...."

"Look it's..." 

"Whoa, hey, I'm not here for that!"

"Then what are you here for?"

"A talk. I mean if you want that is?"

"Why?"

The woman shrugged. "I'm lonely. You?"

Was it that obvious?

"I don't usual talk. I have nothing to talk about."

The woman nodded. "You wanna just sit and do nothing?"

"Pretty much."

The two sat in silence until closing time.

"My place or yours?" 

"You said!"

"Just seeking company, sweetheart."

Juliet sighed but decided to take her on her offer. It had just been the two getting to know each other until things become more serious. Though for some reason she still wasn't happy.

"You cheated on me!"

"I haven't! I wouldn't!" she lied, trying to believe it herself.

"I want you out by morning!"

"But..." she pleaded. "Please, I can't go back to being alone!"

"You should have thought about that before you cheated!"

"I didn't cheat, I swear. Please believe me."

"Tomorrow, if not I'm calling the cops!"

"They'll never take me alive if they take me home!" she vowed.

Knowing there was nothing left for her she moved on with her life, taking small jobs to get more cash to move further afield.

xXx

"Willing maids?" she read the advertisement. "So that's what they're into?"

Shaking her head she gave it a go.

"I'm here for the job," she told the woman standing in the doorway, who also looked very much like a maid. 

She was escorted right in. A bath would be the first thing she needed before seeing to her client.

"The lady has to see you first," the woman explained as she left Juliet by a large door.

She gave a knock and waited for permission. Once given the pair entered.

"My lady we have another eager maid for. .."

"You may leave," a voice like silk responded.

Juliet he no idea just what would be in store for her.

"An eager maid," the same voice continued.

"Is it possible for me to freshen up first before we start?" Juliet asks.

The sound of a chair creaking as her 'client' stands to come face her, has her looking up in shock. She wouldn't be getting down on her knees for this one.

"You're quite eager to start aren't you, little one." She purrs.

"Yes. I do the job, get paid and move on."

Her brows furrow. "What job are we talking about?"

"To please you. Isn't that what you're into, maids?"

The lady cocks her head with a smile.

"I think you may have the wrong idea," she smirks.

"Then I'm sorry to have bothered you." 

She turns to leave but is quickly taken by the neck and hung in the air. 

"Tell me, what is it you do for a living?" she asks.

Juliet has no other choice but to look into her bright yellow eyes.

"I please people for money," she chokes out.

The lady's face changes as she looked the girl over.

"And do you like it?"

What sure of question was that? 

"No, I do it for the money."

She looks confused.

"There's plenty of ways to earn money, why that filthy job?"

Juliet could feel the tears well up in her eyes, but couldn't do anything about it.

"It pays the bills," she explains.

The lady sighs.

"And these scars, are they from bad clients?"

Juliet swallows around her hand.

"No!" she snaps harshly as she now breaks down. "Th-They're from my father!"

At this she's now lowered to the floor.

"Why does your father beat you?" 

"Please I don't want to talk about it."

"Speak!"

Juliet sobs quietly for a few minutes before finally explaining.

"My father's an alcoholic and my mother's an animal!" 

A hand now reaches out to stroke her head. 

"I'm sorry to hear that child," she sighs softly.

"I should go," Juliet sniffles.

"You're welcome to stay. I pay well, child."

Wiping her eyes, Juliet takes the offer. 

"The bathroom is upstairs to the right. Freshen up and I shall meet you in my quarters."

oOo

Once she was clean, she was escorted to the lady's quarters. There she was ready and waiting, her dress slipping down to settle a her feet. She couldn't lie, this woman was beautiful. 

"Are you willing to do this?" she asked as Juliet walked over to her.

Giving a nod she was more than willing.

The lady smiled as Juliet got to work on her.

oOo

As Juliet now dressed along with the lady. She couldn't help but feel the urge to stay, she didn't know why but she wanted to stay here.

"Thank you for your services and charm," she was thanked.

Juliet just gave a nod as the lady opened her arms out to embrace her. She couldn't help but run to her, wrapping her arms around the large woman.

"Please don't let them take me back! I'll kill them I swear! I'll not go alive! Please, I don't want to be alone!"

"Hush child," she soothed stoking back Juliets hair. "I won't let anyone take you. You're free to stay here for as long as you wish."

Juliet couldn't help but hug her more tightly. "Thank you so much, my lady!" she sobbed into her dress.

"Alcina, my child." The lady corrected.

"Juliet," Juliet corrected her back.


End file.
